Jillian Holtzmann
"Safety lights are for dudes." - ''Jillian Holtzmann; Ghostbusters'' Dr. Jillian Holtzmann, Ph.D is a former professor from the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute and founder of the Ghostbusters in the 2016 movie, along with Doctors Abigail Yates and Erin Gilbert. Specialized in nuclear engineering, she designed and built their equipment, including the Proton Packs and Sidearms. Personality She is somewhat mad scientist type. She is also a prankster. Caring for her friends who later become her family. History Primary Canon Attended MIT before she worked with Abby Yates at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. She was along with Abby and a reluctant Erin to Aldridge Mansion Museum. Ultimately, all three witnessed a ghost. Later, both her and Abby were fired from Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Patty and Holtzmann went to Queens in search of a ghost to trap for study. After spending a great deal of time there, they encountered Ralph and gave chase. Unaware of a portal that was briefly open in a park, they caught up to the ghost and fired. Patty admonished Holtzmann for blowing up another car. Holtzmann insisted the ghost used its psychic powers to do it. The ghost turned around and charged them. Holtzmann was over it and pulled out one of her Proton Pistols then blew up the ghost. Patty was not too pleased to be drenched in ectoplasm again. Patty called up Abby and informed them they came up short again. Abby told Patty to inform Holtzmann she couldn't blow up anymore ghosts until they trapped at least a Class 5. Patty also informed her Holtzmann blew up more cars. Abby also placed a moratorium on blowing up cars since they were being threatened with the costs. Abby, Holtzmann, and Patty responded to a call from the Stryker Beach Golf Course in Brooklyn. Holtzmann couldn't resist and asked who had a problem with their balls. Abby chided her but Holtzmann pointed out the expression on a patron's face. She proposed a $20 bet that she could make him fall over. An employee dissuaded her. Holtzmann changed the bet to not make him fall over. He directed them to the 13th green, where the ghost was sighted. Holtzmann didn't like its face and neutralized the ghost with the Ghost Chipper. Abby was dismayed. Holtzmann insisted the ghost's P.K.E. readings were too skewed to be a decent test subject. She declared it was time to head to Queens and marched off. Upon returning to headquarters, Abby fretted about building an observation tank. Holtzmann told her to relax and posited she had maybe three ideas about building one. A couple weeks later, Holtzmann was woken up in the afternoon by her roommates, Cal and Jim. She emerged from her bedroom half asleep and poured some coffee. She was jolted awake upon hearing the Ghostbusters were on the scene. She ordered Cal to turn up the sound on the news. She watched as Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Ray Stantz were interviewed about the appearance of a second Statue of Liberty next to the other. Holtzmann quickly suited up and took off. Cal asked her to pick up milk on the way home but she replied she couldn't because of the metaphysical crisis at hand then suggested Jim handle it since he was good at small tasks. Jim declared she was the worst roommate ever. Cal reminded him she did save the world once and that should buy her some leeway. Jim admitted he would if she didn't pull that sort of excuse on his days off. Holtzmann found the others standing outside the Firehouse. Patty suggested everything was happening like the Star Trek episode that involved the Mirror Universe. Holtzmann reminded her that was just a TV show. They discovered the layout of the interior and its contents were different. Holtzmann scanned the Vigo portrait while she ate some Pringles. They were reunited with Kevin Beckman, who was upstairs with Egon Spengler. Holtzmann raced up the stairs, grabbed Egon by his tie, and asked about his hair-do. Holtzmann looked at the Paranormal Containment Research Tank and realized it was using ionized glass to keep Slimer inside. She figured she never thought of it because it was a simple design. Abby mistook Slimer as the one they encountered in Times Square but Holtzmann reminded her they blew that one up. Abby wondered if they were in "ghost hell" but Holtzmann pointed out that would just be Hell. Abby told her to be quiet. Holtzmann volunteered to wear the Aura Video-Analyzer helmet and studied the Giga meter in the meantime. They showed them the Interspatial Teleportation Unit in the basement. Holtzmann looked at the Containment Unit and asked who was overcompensating for what. She turned to Ray. Peter implored him to tell her. The teleportation unit was turned on. Holtzmann stuck her hand in but it emerged from the portal well above her arm. That was enough for Egon to be convinced their dimensions were overlapping. Abby wanted more proof. Egon opened a portal to the dimension occupied by the Ghostbusters they helped with against Proteus. Holtzmann stuck her head through and saw versions of Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler talking about stolen cheese. Holtzmann told Egon to lose the rat-tail then pulled back. She noticed the same No Ghost logo, too. Holtzmann declared she wanted a magic doorway, too. Ray started to explain how they seeded the Ghostbusters concept into the subconscious of the Multiverse when they crossed the streams on Gozer's portal. Holtzmann remarked they weren't shy with each other. Ray clarified he meant proton streams. Patty wondered if her team was going to end up fighting Gozer, too, after she remembering hearing "Zuul" during EVP duty. Kylie Griffin speculated they would only be fighting a weaker echo but Holtzmann pinched her cheek and told her the adults were speaking. As they walked back upstairs, Ray stated they were going to need the "usual samples" from them. Holtzmann didn't think that line possibly worked then she answered the front desk's phone and took some information down. Abby didn't think it was the time for them to be working but Holtzmann wanted to zap something and clear her head. She asked who else was up for a boat ride. Holtzmann was beside herself and was in awe of Marine Ecto-8 and all the equipment the Ghostbusters had. She picked up the Proton Bazooka and asked what the yield was then rescinded on account of wanting to be surprised. Peter Venkman asked Erin and Patty if they ever tried Adderall with her. They tried it to see if it would help with her focus but revealed she put them in a Pez dispenser and popped them like candy but it did little to slow her down. After Erin had a panic attack about Winston Zeddemore looking like Uncle Bill, Peter Venkman looking like Martin Heiss, and Ray Stantz looking like the Cabbie, Holtzmann slapped her. After they arrived on Ellis Island, Holtzmann started dispersing ghosts with her Proton Pistols. Ray grabbed her right arm and told her to stop. He cited the First Law of Thermodynamics and warned her the P.K.E. would reintegrate quickly in the presence of the tear. Holtzmann told him he was worrying too much. There was a boom. Holtzmann told him to not say I told you so. The dispersed ghosts formed into a single powerful entity and attacked them. Holtzmann was annoyed and recalled it never happened when they shredded ghosts in the past. Erin theorized sealing Rowan's breach sucked up a lot of the psychokinetic matter. Holtzmann was more annoyed. She opened the floor to suggestions since they couldn't trap or blow it up. Erin suggested an explosion and ran off with Ray. Patty and Holtzmann got into a debate about what a Kraken looked in relation to the entity. Holtzmann tossed a Proton Grenade at it. Patty brought up the Kraken from "Clash of the Titans" had legs. Holtzmann noted Harry Hausen wasn't worried about accuracy. She dodged a chunk of earth thrown by the entity. Erin weakened the entity with a blast from the Proton Bazooka then Ray captured it with a Megatrap he rigged to explode then swung it from Ecto-4 into the seal. The concentrated explosion sealed the breach. Holtzmann was fuming. She told Erin there would be reprisals for her violating the sacred rules of dibs by using the bazooka before her. She turned to Ray, in a tree, and demanded to know where he was hiding the mini-helicopter. She then asked why he said explosions weren't the answer if an explosion was the solution. Ray corrected her that a ghost would reintegrate unless the P.K.E. was dealt with in some way and an explosion was often the answer in ghostbusting as well as in life. Holtzmann was still mad about the bazooka and helicopter. While Walter Peck was in the garage bay with Janine demanding a comprehensive update from a Ghostbuster, Holtzmann couldn't help herself. She appeared from behind a column and stated they were on top of everything then reminded him to tip the server. Peck mistook her for one of the fantasy campers from Ghostbusters 101 and asked Janine if it was the time to let them roam free. Holtzmann stated she was from another dimension and could steal a soul with a kiss. She grabbed Peck and told him to pucker up. Peck flinched and told Janine to keep her away from him until things were resolved and to be kept in the loop then left. Holtzmann joked he had nothing to worry about since redheads didn't have souls. Janine told her to watch it but mused she would fit in with that attitude then told her about a call that just came in from the Bronx. On the drive to the Bronx, Holtzmann modified several Traps to open wirelessly through her Upper Arm Remote Trigger. She still couldn't believed they used wired manual traps. Peter couldn't believe she still had energy after a dozen busts in two days. She joked her secret was caffeinated suppositories and patches. After they parked at Woodlawn Cemetery, Holtzmann skipped ahead of everyone with the modified Traps. She hid them amid graves then found Peter, Winston, and Patty struggling to rein in the Moby Dick Ghost. She fired a Proton Pistol at one of its eyes and proceeded to antagonize it further by whistling and calling it Willy. The ghost took the bait and chased after her. She managed to run back to the spot and opened the Traps. They pulled the ghost apart and trapped it. Upon returning to the Firehouse, Holtzmann flipped out at the sight of the Containment Unit being taken apart. Ray explained it was Abby's idea to repurpose it for their Ultimate Mobile Trap prototype and promised to rebuild it after the incident was resolved. She was eager to know the entirety of the plan. Abby, Holtzmann, and Kylie put the finishing touches on the Ultimate Mobile Trap just as Special Agent Melanie Ortiz arrived. Melanie mistook Holtzmann for her dimensional counterpart in the FBI. Abby was amused at least one of them had a doppelganger. Holtzmann told her she was very mistaken. Melanie remembered Janine told her about people from an alternate universe. Holtzmann asked if her other self was into alien abduction and had a red-headed partner. Melanie hinted she was less "alien abduction" and more "damn fine cup of coffee." Holtzmann declared she needed to meet her then explained some of what was going on with the overlapped dimensions. She was elated to hear Kylie had programmed the horn to sound like Debarge like she asked. Melanie asked what was going on with the Ley Lines, annoying blondes, and duplicate monuments. Holtzmann retorted she wasn't annoying then suddenly popped up between them. Melanie dialed Agent Holtzmann and give the phone to her. Abby introduced herself to Melanie and told her not to worry about Holtzmann since she couldn't resist trying to annoy a federal agent. Kylie estimated it was time to depart. Abby stated the trap was a two-seater and Holtzmann stated they were the professionals. Holtzmann promised herself she would visit her if she was ever in her dimension again then tossed the phone back to Melanie. Kylie concluded she was worse than Ron Alexander. Abby and Holtzmann stopped in Duffy Square. Abby triggered the trap and the ghost soon manifested from a breach in the sky. After the ghost was trapped, Holtzmann declared they were two for two. The breach remained so the Ghostbusters had little choice but to Cross the Streams on the breach to seal it and separate their dimensions. Holtzmann felt like she was being pulled in a million directions and admitted she was panicking and it hurt. Two weeks later, Peter and Ray visited their dimension to rebuild their Containment Unit as promised. Holtzmann asked if he was going to build them a teleportation unit next. She believed she could build one herself and realized she had some of Ray's memories, including schematics and what it was like to make out with a ghost. Ray inquired about what her actual doctorate was in but Holtzmann asked him to pretend they never talked about it. She introduced Rebecca Gorin and Peter Venkman to each other. Holtzmann was inspired and added some of her tweaks to the design of the Trap the other Ghostbusters used. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.1). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I can't wait to use my newly modified trap. I took the design our otherdimensional ghostbusting brethren had and added a few Holtzmann-patented tweaks." She couldn't wait to employ the newly modified trap at the at the Yorkville Brownstone case. Abby tried to downplay the situation and stated they did it 100 times before. Holtzmann pointed out it was their 82nd case. Abby retorted she was rounding up. The Ghostbusters were surprised by the sudden manifestation of the Timothy Ghost. Erin and Abby pointed out it was just a child. Patty got wound up and went on a stir about children in horror movies. Erin noticed the ghost had a hoop and stick. Holtzmann added it kept calling them "Mommy." Before they opened fire on it, Holtzmann antagonized it by stating its mom was definitely dead. Timothy transmogrified and attacked them. They took cover by some furniture and used the "Hi-Lo" maneuver to trap the ghost. Holtzmann enjoyed it then revealed she had something cooking back at the Firehouse lab and they had to get back by 5 pm or things would get messy. Erin asked Kevin to order the usual from Zhu's but resigned herself to the inevitable and the food would never show up like Holtzmann pointed out. Holtzmann placed a diode on Erin's forehead for an experiment while she asked where Abby went. Patty suddenly burst in and shared her discovery of an entry on the brownstone. Patty read out loud a Doctor Kruger lived there in the 1900s and conducted fear experiments. Holtzmann found the name very tacky and too on the nose. She wanted to put a diode on Patty's head, too, but she declined. Holtzmann promised it would only hurt for a second. Patty held her back with one hand then continued with reading the entry. Holtzmann jumped on her back but Patty continued to resist. They realized Abby was possessed again. Holtzmann predicted Abby would be pissed and wondered if there was a susceptibility after someone was possessed for the first time. Erin and Patty yelled at her. Holtzmann reminded herself to conduct a study later then hopped across a table and grabbed her De-Possessor. She went on explaining how she was inspired by Abby's first possession and designed it to reach in and separate the two essences. Holtzmann warned she had to be careful to pull out the ghost but they yelled at her to just use it. Kruger was pulled out of Abby and Holtzmann declared it was all in the wrist. Kruger attacked and drained them of energy. They fell to the floor. Holtzmann felt oddly terrified, too. Abby implored her to use the Ghost Zamboni and allowed her to skip safety testing. Holtzmann was stunned and quickly pulled off the tarp. Kruger resisted its pull, burst through the upper floors, and escaped into the city. They ran to the roof and saw him at the Empire State Building. Holtzmann declared she was going to need so many new weapons to take out Kruger. Holtzmann liked Patty's idea of a making a new weapon but she wanted more field data from Kruger in order to build something that would be effective. Even though they would get their butts kicked again. Holtzmann tried putting her spin on the St. Crispin's Day Speech but Patty wasn't having any of it. The Ghostbusters attacked Kruger at full power but he resisted. Holtzmann noticed there were multiple streams of an unidentified energy powering him up. Kruger sent their consciousnesses into the Nightmare-Scape. Holtzmann found herself in a office cubicle in a room adorned with signs repeating the message of "Obey," "Consume," "Reproduce," and "Conform." The rows of cubicles seemed endless. A robot manager droned on about TPS reports. Holtzmann jumped out of the cubicle, went back for a printer, then ran to the unisex restroom. She attempted to disassemble the printer and invent something but her hands and fingers suddenly went limp, flat, and curled, unable to create anymore. 40 minutes after their defeat at the hands of Kruger, Erin broke the silence inside Betty's Diner and spoke up but Patty got irritated and confirmed it was too soon. Erin agreed what they experienced was awful but refused to give up and took solace they got away. Abby disagreed and pointed out they didn't know anything. Erin was sure they would figure it out. Holtzmann clarified Kruger let them go because they had nothing to offer and were unimpressive. She left the diner sullen. Erin found her in the alley with her Proton Pack and for once, she didn't want to talk. Erin went first and admitted she was more afraid to see Holtzmann unwilling to overcome a challenge than her fear of bees. Holtzmann started laughing. Patty and Abby joined them. Holtzmann continued to laugh at Erin's expense. She clarified she was laughing at her fear, not her, but the others weren't catching on. Holtzmann clarified someone's fear was dumb to someone else and the reason they lost was the specificity. She theorized it could free them, too, and was ready to get back to work. The others were glad she was back. They drove back to the Firehouse. Kevin Beckman was used as a test subject after he promised to be very quiet. She bypassed aspects of the device so Kevin wouldn't wet himself. The Dream Machine gave mixed results but through a freak discovery, Holtzmann learned it made perfect scrambled eggs. She admitted it still had a long way to go before it could be of any help. Holtzmann helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Ron Alexander was jealous of Egon's Remote Portal Access Band and wanted the technology. Holtzmann cited she had first dibs on it. Two days later, Holtzmann met with Ron at a Pequod's and agreed to his proposal to team up and build their own teleportation unit. They shook on it and she wanted to get down to what exactly they would need to build one. She assumed coffee was on him and ordered a quad-shot. Trivia *Costume designer Jeffrey Kurland was inspired by Harpo Marx for Holtzmann's eclectic clothing choices. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Our costume designer, Jeffrey Kurland's preliminary designs had her in these very out of the ordinary outfits. I liked how eclectic we were making Holtzmann – to me she's almost Harpo Marx, who just appropriates all this clothing. You imagine her room is just this enormous pile of clothes she's found in dumpsters and Goodwill and bought at garage sales. The glasses, I liked the idea of her wearing glasses and Kate liked the idea of having something to play with. When those goggles were brought out that was a home run. She goes through a few different eyewear looks, but that one in the trailer is my favourite look of hers." *Holtzmann has bits of McKinnon's traits: "From another planet," joyful, friendly, and wants to connect. Entertainment Weekly "Kate McKinnon on proton packs, playing a scientist, and all things Ghostbusters" 4/15/16 Kate McKinnon says: "She hits close to home for me in that she's kind of on another planet. She's joyful and friendly and wants to connect, but also begs the question, 'What the heck are you talking about, girl?'." Entertainment Weekly "Kate McKinnon on proton packs, playing a scientist, and all things Ghostbusters" 4/15/16 Kate McKinnon says: "Paul told me once it was based on me. He said that it was sort of inspired by some of my traits." *In the script, during the Stonebrook Theatre case, Holtzmann only put the wig on. During filming, McKinnon put the hat on, too. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Line reads: "That's a great example of collaboration. In the script she was there with the wig, but then set Kate put on the hat, and it's "Is it the wig or the hat?" And that's the perfect example: you try to write the best you can, and hopefully the cast adds to these funny moments and takes it to another place." *In the Extended scene "Rebecca Gorin" she claims her and Erin are dating. This confirms that either she is bi-sexual or a lesbian. Note, it isn't clear if this is in canon though. *Holtzmann and Egon are both socially awkward eccentric technological geniuses, but unlike Egon, she is more unpredictable and random. *Her hairstyle, eyewear, and place on the team are very similar to the animated version of Egon Spengler. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 6, in panel 5, Holtzmann makes a non-canon cameo as one of the applicants outside. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters International #8, the FBI Special Agent in Boston is named after Holtzmann. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Holtzmann does her "Woo!" from the 2016 movie, notably in Chapter 8 when Holtzmann drives Ecto-1 to Stonebrook Theatre. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Holtzmann has her Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer and is wearing her lab outfit from Chapter 16 of the movie. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3: **In panel 1, above the pipe atop the bedpost is a P.K.E. Meter and Holtzmann's Screw U necklace. **In panel 3, Holtzmann has on her "One of the Girls" T-shirt from Chapter 12 of the 2016 movie. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, below Kevin, Erin, Abby and Peck is Holtzmann. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Holtzmann is wearing her leather jacket and coveralls from when she first appeared in the 2016 movie. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Holtzmann reveals she had a one-woman KISS cover band in college named "Strange Noises Up in the Bronx". Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.3). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Strange noises up in the Bronx? Huh. That was the name of my one-woman KISS cover band in college." *Holtzmann appears on Cover A and B of Ghostbusters 101 #6. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Melanie recognizes Holtzmann as a fellow agent who turns out to be her doppelganger. This is a call back to Ghostbusters International #8's Haunted America Case. Melanie was informed of the Salem Witch Museum incident by Agent Holtzmann from the FBI's Boston Field Office. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Holtzmann references Bizarro, the flawed Superman clone, from DC Comics and alludes to Agent Scully from the X-Files television series. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Melanie quotes Special Agent Dale Cooper's line of "Damn fine cup of coffee" from the second episode of the 1990 television series "Twin Peaks". The comparison holds true as both Cooper and Holtzmann could be called eccentric as well as Cooper dealt more with supernatural entities and other dimensions. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Holtzmann reveals she went to Boston and had decent Chinese food there. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.8). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Well, of course I've been to Boston! Had some decent Chinese there." *On page 17 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Holtzmann references the Marvel Comics character the Hulk in jest of his alter ego's Bruce Banner's exposure to gamma radiation. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **The seventh image is from Volume 2 Issue #12, page 15 panel 3, after Rodefhiri is trapped atop Times Tower. Holtzmann appears in place of Peter. **The eighth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 24 "A Harbor Chick", when the team looks out from the head of the Statue of Liberty. Holtzmann, Patty, and Abby appear in place of Peter, Winston, and Ray. **The tenth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 28 "World is Safe Again", of the 'cleaned' Vigo portrait. Holtzmann appears in place of Egon. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Holtzmann is wearing her overalls from when she first appeared in the 2016 movie. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, Holtzmann's bio reiterates she has a doctorate in theoretical particle physics. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "Engineer with a doctorate in theoretical particle physics." **This conflicts with the Crossing Over promotion in February 2018. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, Holtzmann is wearing her leather jacket and overalls outfit from movie. *The Cover RI of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, the still used is a close-up of Holtzmann walking to the Firehouse in Chapter 05 of the 2016 movie. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, Holtzmann quotes a line from the end of St. Crispin's Day Speech from "Henry V" Act IV scene iii 18-67. *On page 37 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Peter of Dimension 68-R brings up Holtzmann's visual likeness to his Egon. *On page 40 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018: **Holtzmann alludes to her counterpart, Special Agent Holtzmann of the FBI Boston Field Office. **Holtzmann's civies are from Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie when possessed Abby tried to throw her out the window. *On February 22, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Virtual Trading Card 2 of 50, Jillian Holtzmann. It revealed she has four doctorates: D.E.S. (Engineering), N.D. (Naturopathy), D.R. (Recreation), and D.D.S. (Dental Surgery). TomWaltz Tweet 2/22/18 *Holtzmann is mentioned on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #21, featuring Kevin Beckman, released on May 1, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 Quotes *"You try saying no to these salty parabolas..." *"Holtzmann, Virgo, avid skier, gluten full and 100% jazzed to meet you." *"It's 2040, our president is a plant." Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 **Ghostbusters 101 #6 *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc01.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc02.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc01.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc01.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc03.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc04.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc02.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc03.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc09.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc02.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc05.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc03.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc06.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc07.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc08.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc04.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc09.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc04.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc10.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc05.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc05.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc11.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc12.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc13.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc14.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc15.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc16.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc06.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc17.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc18.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc19.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc20.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc21.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndJillianHoltzmannSc02.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc07.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc22.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc08.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc09.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc23.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc24.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc10.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc25.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc11.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc10.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc06.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc12.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc07.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc13.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc01.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc26.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc27.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc14.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc15.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc28.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc16.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc17.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc18.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc29.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc30.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc19.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc20.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc21.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc22.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc31.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc32.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc33.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc23.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc34.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc35.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc36.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc24.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc37.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc36.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc25.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc26.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc27.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc38.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc28.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc02.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc29.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannSc39.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc03.png| GB2016JillianHoltzmannAndPattyTolanSc04.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc30.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc31.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc32.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc33.png| GB2016AbbyYatesAndJillianHoltzmannSc08.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc34.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc35.png| Secondary Canon Ghostbusters2016IDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters International #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyYatesIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 RonHoltzmannRayIDW101Issue3SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Subscription Cover JillianHoltzmannIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDW101-02.jpg|As seen in the The Real Ghostbusters universe in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW101Issue4SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Subscription Cover JillianHoltzmannIDW26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW27.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW31.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW34.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW35.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW37.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW43.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmann101Issue6CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover A HoltzmannWinstonRay101Issue6CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover B JillianHoltzmannIDW44.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW45.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW46.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW47.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW49.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW50.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW51.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW52.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ATCinVigoPortraitIDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDW53.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover A JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover B JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue1CoverRIB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover RI JillianHoltzmannIDW54.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW55.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW56.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW57.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover A PattyHoltzmannIDWATCIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover B JillianHoltzmannIDW58.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW59.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW60.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW61.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW62.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW63.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue3CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW64.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW65.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW66.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW67.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW68.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW69.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW70.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 JillianHoltzmannIDW71.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 JillianHoltzmannIDW72.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 JillianHoltzmannIDW73.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo2JillianHoltzmann.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #2 2/22/18 Behind the Scenes Poster3GB2016.png|Jillian Holtzmann poster December 17, 2015 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Jillian.jpg|Jillian image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne10.jpg|Day 1 of filming: Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon at set Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Major character Category:IDW Characters